Redemptionis
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: A paixão pode nascer por acaso, mesmo em corações feridos. Fic feita para o desafio de Fanfics da Comuidade do Orkut : "Ikki e Minu"


**Redenção**

Ikki caminhava devagar pelo pátio externo do orfanato, observando o céu em silêncio. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças, a maioria delas ruim. No entanto fora lá que ele conhecera seus amigos, não fora?

Ele desviou o olhar para uma das janelas iluminadas lá dentro. Era véspera de Natal e todos estavam reunidos para comemorar. Normalmente ele não estaria por perto para aquilo, mas Shun havia insistido tanto... mesmo a distância ele podia sentir o cosmo do irmão ansiando pela presença dele. Ele suspirou, sentando em um degrau de concreto. Afinal de contas ele não ia morrer por ficar algumas hora por perto e isso fazia Shun tão feliz... o garoto merecia depois de todas aquelas batalhas, afinal, ele era diferente, sofria mais do que os outros por ser forçado a lutar.

Ele mesmo já não importava. Lutava quando era necessário, aguardava pacientemente nos falsos períodos de paz... Pela janela pode ver que o Shun e o Seiya faziam alguma brincadeira com as crianças, todos riam tanto...

Não pôde deixar de pensar em Esmeralda. Se tudo tivesse sido diferente, talvez ela estivesse ali, com ele. Com certeza ela iria adorar o Shun e todos os outros, as crianças... Iria iluminar aquele Natal, como a verdadeira estrela que ela era...

Perdido em pensamentos ele não notou que alguém saia da festa com passos apressados. Só a notou quando ouviu um soluço alto próximo. Ergueu-se rapidamente, vendo através das luzes que vinham das janelas que era Minu que estava ali chorando. A principio ele não entendeu, mas quando olhou com mais atenção para uma das janelas, pode ver a sombra de um casal se beijando. Não precisava ser nenhum vidente para adivinhar quem eram...

- Seiya finalmente se decidiu? – pensou Ikki.

Na meia luz, ele contemplou o rosto meigo de Minu semi escondido pelo cabelo solto, que com certeza ela tinha passado horas arrumando para a festa, para vê-lo... viu as lágrimas traçarem o contorno delicado dos olhos, escorregando pela face, brilhando timidamente. Ikki estacou, sem saber o que fazer. Nunca fora muito íntimo dela e também não era do tipo de pessoa boa com essas sutilezas...

Olhou novamente para as janelas do orfanato, viu todos os seus amigos, as crianças correndo... as pequenas luzes dos piscas fazia com que tudo parecesse tão perfeito, tão alegre. Por algum motivo aquela alegria toda lhe era repulsiva. Voltou-se novamente para a menina magoada, que chorava silenciosamente encostada à um balanço. Olhou para o céu claro, onde a lua e as estrelas pareciam sorrir... suspirou vencido.

- Está muito quente lá dentro, não é?

Ele disse, enquanto se posicionava ao lado dela. Constrangida, Minu enxugou as lágrimas atrapalhadamente nas costas das mãos.

-É sim, eu precisei de um pouco de ar. – a voz dela estava quase sumida, trêmula pelo choro.

- Eu também. – Ikki estava desconfortável, mas algo o impedia de deixá-la só. Talvez fosse espírito natalino.

Durante alguns momentos ele ficou ali, não olhando para ela mas consciente da sua presença próxima e do imenso esforço para não chorar. Ele suspirou fundo, impotente. Era um bom cavaleiro, um guerreiro destemido, pronto para ajudar os amigos arriscando a própria vida, no entanto não podia ajudar de forma alguma aquela menina.

Enquanto Ikki cogitava deixá-la chorar em paz e ir para outro lugar, ouviu a voz de Seiya a gritando, Deus sabe para o quê. Afinal de contas, o cavaleiro de Pegásus até que podia ser meio lento, mas não a ponto de não saber da paixão que a amiga de infância nutria por ele, conseqüentemente devia saber que beijar a Saori na frente da Minu era no mínimo, cruel.

Minu soluçou abafado quando ouviu a voz do rapaz que povoa seus sonhos a gritando. Não queria olhar aquele rosto tão amado, não queria ver compaixão, pena nos olhos dele quando ele viesse explicar o porque havia preferido a senhorita Saori. Por que, por que Senhor ela não podia amá-lo apenas como um amigo, como um irmão? Por que amar alguém que estava tão envolvido com outra pessoa?

Os olhos embaçados, ela só conseguia pensar que não queria vê-lo, que não o queria por perto... Mas seu corpo estava parado, ela sentia-se incapaz de se mover, até que de repente seu corpo se moveu, contra a sua vontade, sendo levada dali. Braços fortes a arrastavam pela cintura, e só naquele momento ela se deu conta de que Ikki estava ali, de que ele a estava guiando para longe.

Ela ergueu os olhos molhados, vendo o rosto sério dele contemplando o horizonte enquanto andavam. Era o mesmo rosto impassível de sempre, sério e taciturno, a despeito de a estar conduzindo. Minu não tinha bem certeza se sentia mais vergonha, pois o único motivo para ele a estar tirando dali era saber sobre ela e Seiya, ou mais conforto, afinal ao menos tinha alguém com ela ali.

Ikki andou pouco, apenas contornou a casa que servia de sede ao orfanato para sair dos olhares de Seiya. Ele era seu amigo, mas com certeza não era o mais sensível dos homens. _E você por acaso o é, Ikki? _Ele perguntou de si para si. Talvez não. Mas por algum motivo alheio a vontade dele, ver aquela menina delicada chorando o entristecia também. Sabia que Esmeralda adoraria o Natal, se lhe tivesse sido permitido vivê-lo longe da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Minu também sempre gostou da festa, e o pensamento de que ela nunca mais conseguiria pensar na data sem chorar lhe causava um aperto no peito.

Minu esfregava os olhos devagar, em frente ao rapaz. Ele era muito alto, de forma que ela só podia enxergar o peito largo a sua frente. O mais distante de seus companheiros de infância, aquele que mais a intimidara sempre, era justamente quem estava a sua frente no momento em que ela mais precisava de apoio. Ouviu uma música fraca, a música que provavelmente Shun colocara para tocar lá dentro... Oh Céus, era uma festa, as crianças precisavam dela, precisavam que ela se animasse para não estragar a data delas...

- Ah, Ikki! – ela não agüentou. – Por que amar dói tanto?

Ela não agüentou e permitiu que as lágrimas jorrassem, enquanto se jogava nos braços dele. Ikki a amparou surpreso, estreitando-a junto ao peito.

- Não sei, Minu, não sei. Mas é uma dor que dilacera a alma, perder alguém que a gente quer muito.

E duas lágrimas também rolaram pelo rosto bronzeado do cavaleiro. Os dois choravam seus amores perdidos, os sonhos desmanchados, a dor em seus corações. Abraçados, eles se despediram da dor.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos ali, até que os pensamentos tristes foram se esvaindo naturalmente. As luzes dos piscas os iluminavam com milhares de cores alternadas, a música que tocava era bonita e convidativa... Ikki deixou de olhar o céu, para vê-lo refletido nos olhos doces de Minu, que sorria timidamente.

- Obrigada, Ikki. Tudo vai passar, não é? Hoje é Natal, é dia de esperança, de renovação. Muito obrigada por estar comigo.

E ela aconchegou a cabeça no abraço dele. Ikki engoliu em seco a resposta, tão desacostumado estava a expressar seus sentimentos. Mas ele ia dizer o mesmo, ia agradecê-la. Em anos era a primeira vez que ele sentia aquilo, aquele carinho suave e terno, e sobretudo, a certeza de que Esmeralda não iria querer vê-lo amargurado e solitário. Algo, talvez as estrelas, lhe diziam que a menina doce que estava nos seus braços não estava ali por acaso. Era Natal, época de redenção, e ela estava ali para curá-lo.

Sem perceber o corpo dos dois passou a mover-se no ritmo da música suave da festa. Estavam dançando juntos, sob o luar, apenas um belo casal de jovens. Que as dores fossem embora, as mágoas, as perdas. Que fossem felizes dali até quando lhes fosse permitido.

E sem pensar, Ikki se curvou, tocando seus lábios na boca delicada da menina. Sentiu o gosto das lágrimas, que não sabia se eram dele ou dela, mas mais do que isso, sentiu o sabor dos doces natalinos, dos sorrisos e da meiguice açucarada dela. E Minu não sentia nada, entorpecida, sentindo uma felicidade confusa e tímida. Era tão cedo para certezas, há poucos minutos chorava pelo amor de um homem e agora já estava nos braços de outro...

E ela tinha razão, era cedo. Eles tinham toda a noite de Natal, toda a vida para crescerem e aprenderem a amar juntos, sem temer mais a dor.

Não longe, um espírito diáfano de uma jovem loira sorria. Finalmente seu amado Ikki estava livre e ela também. Já não seria mais a causa do sofrimento dele, todos podiam ser felizes. Uma chuva fininha começou a cair, cobrindo de pequenas gotículas de luz o casal, abençoado por Esmeralda.

A mesma chuva molhou outro rapaz, que observava estupefato. Parado diante do casal que se beijava, Seiya não entendia.

Nem mesmo os dois entendiam. Mais importante era que os dois sentiam.


End file.
